My First Love
by dedeagoogoo
Summary: Aku.. Mengapa aku tak bisa melupakannya..? Haruskah kulupakan dia?" Cerita yg penuh dgn ke-sotoyan gwah.. Gaje.. Geblek.. Warning..! stupid AKATSUKI INSIDE...! XB
1. Chapter 1

Okeh sodara-sodara.. Bertemu lagi dgn saia.. Author kemaren sore a.k.a Author bau kencur..

Pada penpik w X ini,w akan memasukkan Tim Akatsuki sebagai bahan pelucu.. Tapi tetep,peran utama disini adalah Mello…! Hahahaha! Karna w adalah anggota dari Tim The MELLONERS…! XD

Ehm.. yeah.. 1 lagi,crita ne agak sdikit angst. Sdikit mirip ama khidupan nyata w.. Okeh lah.. Kayaknya w gk mw banyak basa-basi. Langsung aja yah,w mulai ceritanya… Enjoy all…. Review please… 

**My First Love**

"Mello,maafin aku.. Selama ini,aku gak pernah ngungkapin semua isi hati aku ke kamu.. Padahal aku tahu,kalau kamu..—"

"Kalau aku.. Kalau aku apa?"

"Kalau kamu.. Sebenarnya udah telat bangun pagi.."

"Hah..!!?"

"Mello…! Bangun gak…! Kamu udah telat! Capetan!"

"Hoaam… Ah,ternyata mama.. Mmmh.. Tadulu ah.. Mimpinya tanggung neh.." Mello menggerutu.

"Alaaah.. Cepetan bangun gak..!! " Sambil narik tangan Mello,mama nyuruh Mello cepet-cepet..

Akhirnya,Mello jalan ke kamar mandi dgn style _**klemar-klemer**_..

Di kamar mandi,Mello tiba-tiba aja ngomong sendiri..

"Ngh.. Kok w bisa mimpiin dia lagi ya? Ah,gila lo Mello…! Masa' iya lo masih ada prasaan ma dia..!? Dia tuh sekarang lagi di Amrik..! Pasti dia udah punya pacar deh.. Bule lagi..! Hhh.. Apes dah ah..!"

Tokyo International School

07.05 a.m.

"L,belon masuk..?" Mello nanya sama L,sang wakil ketua kelas.

"Hah..? Baru w mw nanya ama lo.. Kagak tau deh.. Lo kan ketua kelasnya,katua OSIS pula.. Masa' gak tau.." L agak sewot..

"Yah Elahh… Kalo masalah ini mah,urusan guru.."

"Nah.. tadi ngapain lo nanya ama w klo ini urusan guru? Emang w guru?" L balik nanya,Mello nahan emosi..

"Udahlah.. Ngomong ama lo mah,gak slesai-slesai…" Mello langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Eia.. Mello,tadi lo dicariin ama anak-anak OSIS.. Katanya klo lo udah dateng,disuruh ke ruang OSIS. Pada nungguin disana.." L ngasih informasi ke Mello sambil ngemut lolipop dengan laknatnya.

"Oh.. Nah,lo ngapain maseh disini..? Lo kan juga OSIS.."

"Kan w nungguin lo,bodoh…"

"O iye ye.." *Temon style..*

Ruang OSIS

07.20 a.m.

"Nah.. ni dia ketua OSIS kita.. Dari mane aje lo?" Light berusaha menggoda Mello. Tapi,godaan Light tak berarti apa-apa karna Mello sdh mempunyai 'soulmate'.. Siapa lagi kalo bkn Matt..

[~Yap,Matt.. Seorang Wakil Ketua OSIS.. Tampan,kaya,mahal hati (ralat : murah hati),baik,sopan,ehm.. Jenius, Pokoknya Matt bagaikan Pangeran Tampan Super Perfect.. Dan Mello.. Seorang Ketua OSIS.. Wanita yang kasar tp Friendly,Jenius,Tomboy bgd,Keren,kocak,kadang-kadang suka dungu tak berjadwal… Kebanyakan siswa-siswi di sekolah baranggapan bahwa Mello memang diciptakan Tuhan untuk Matt.. Mereka bisa menutupi kekurangan satu sama lain.. *reader : "NAJHEES LO,DHE..!!" *

Tp,tidak sedikit juga yang cemburu.. Banyak murid wanita yang cemburu kalo Matt jadian sama Mello.. Sebenarnya,bukan Matt yang mereka kejar,tetapi Mello.. Aneh memang.. Tp, gk ada salahnya jg.. Toh,Mello adalah murid paling Keren di sekolah..~]

"Apaan si lo,Light… Biasa aja kaleee…" Mello bales ngeledek Light.

"Ayank.. Sabar ya menghadapi Mello.." L memberikan dukungan moral kepada pacarnya,Light.. *disorakin ama semua anak-anak OSIS*

"Yaudah sih,sepele…" Light ama L kompakan..

"Mmmhh.. Yaudah.. Mello,kita mulai rapatnya aja yukk.." Misa akhirnya nyerocos juga,setelah sekian menit membisu ngeliatin orang-orang gendeng pada ngebacoth-bacoth ria.. *deileehh..* XD

"Yak.. Kita mulai aja.. Eh,tadulu deng.. Bay dhe wey,ada yang tw gk. Kok sekolah kita belon masuk..? padahal udah jam segini.."

"Ngh.. Yang aku (??) denger,guru-guru pada rapat tuh.. Gak tau deh ngebahas apaan.." Matt yang tadinya nganga gaje akhirnya buka mulut .. Gk lah…! XB

"Oh.. pada rapat.. Asheek! Gak belajar donk…? Mantep dah ah..!" L jingkrak-jingkrakan ala anak autis,kesenengan..

"Beeeh.. Najhoongs lo,L..!!" Kisame ngehina..

"Udah-udah.. Kok pada ribut sih..!? Dikutuk jadi kolor ama Dewa Jashin baru tauk rasa kalian..!" Seperti biasa,Hidan selalu ngebawa nama Dewa gaje itu..

"Yaudah lah.. Eia.. Gimana pendapat kalian tentang rencana kerja OSIS yang waktu itu w kasih? Ada yang mao nambahin gk?" Mello akhirnya memulai rapat tanpa tanda..

"Ngh.. Aku ada saran,un.. Sepertinya,Pensi dalam rangka Valentine's Day dibatalkan saja,un.. Bukannya aku bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan,un.. Tapi,sepertinya banyak pihak yang kurang setuju,un.. Menurutku,sebagian besar guru-guru disini kurang setuju,un.. Maaf ya Mello,un.. Aku hanya memberi saran,un.." Si Dei ngomong sambil nundukin kepala bak orang yang minta ampun.

"Ah.. Yaa,menurut w jg gitu seh.. Gapapa kok,Dei.. Lagian,itu bkn w yang bikin.. Harusnya bukan ke w lo minta maaf.." Mello meralat kata-kata Deidara..

"Terus,rancangan kerja ini,un.. Siapa yang bikin,un?" Deidara nanya tanda tak tahu.. *yaiyalah..!*

"Yang bikin? Ono noh… Si bendahara OSIS tersayang milik kita.. Kakuzu.." *sambil nunjuk Kakuzu pake jari tengah dengan tampang cabul..*

"Oh.. Kakuzu,un? Kakuzu,maaf ya,un.. Dei gak bermaksud jelek kok,un.."

Kakuzu : (Cuma senyum najis sambil ngangkat jari jempol.. Abis itu bengong lagi.. Sibuk sama buku kas OSIS) "Eh loh,Itachi belon bayar kas! Nunggak 4 bulan lo..! Masa' Klan Uchiha koret seh…!?"

".. Ntar w bayar.. Santai aja ngapa..!" Itachi sewot.

"Okeh.. Balik ke permasalahan.. Ada yang mao nambahin gak?" Mello nanyain anak-anak OSIS lagi..

"Mello,w ada saran..!" Pein ngangkat tangan dengan riang gembira.

"Tumben lo ada saran! Biasanya nonton video bokep dari hape di pojokan sama Tobi…!" Sasori nyeletuk juga akhirnya..

"Hah..?! Enggak..! Tobi kan anak baik.." Tobi mulai puppy eyes.. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Yah elah.. Digituin aja mewek..!" Sasori membela diri.

"Shut Up,Sasori…!" Mello mulai ganas

"Oke.." Sasori kicep setengah idub

"Lo ada saran apaan,Pein?"

"Mmmh.. Gimana Pensi pas Valentine kita ganti aja buat acara penyambutan kepala sekolah baru? Sekalian ada kayak Pensinya gitu.. Kalo w gak salah,pergantian kepala sekolah sekitar 1 bulan 3 minggu lagi deh.. Kita masih sempet ngasih proposal dan nyiapin semuanya kok,klo kita mau kerja keras.. Gimana,Mello? Setuju gak lo?" Pein ngejawab pertanyaan Mello ampe mulutnya berbusa..

"…"

"…"

"Kok pada diem..?" Pein mulai ngerasa ada yang ganjil sama anak-anak OSIS yang laennya.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee……….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mantep lo Pein….!!!!!" Pein (baru pertama kalinya) dikasih tepuk tangan ama anak-anak yang laen..

"Aaaah… Bener neh…? W jadi malu…" Pein mulai terbang.. Terbang melayang diantara awan-awan putih..

"Bagus Pein.. W setuju.. Yang laen,,pada setuju gk??" Mello mengadakan vote dadakan

"SETUJU………!!!!!!!!!!" Yang laen tereak bak binatang kelaperan minta makan..

"Tapi,apa yang kita rencanain buat mengisi acaranya? Band,bazaar,atau yang lainnya?" Matt bertanya kepada sang pujaan hati..

"Menurut w,dua-duanya bisa kok.. Band,kita punya Band sekolah kan? Klo bazaar,kita bisa minta bantuan dari anak-anak yang pada mao buka stand.. Terserahlah Stand apa aja pokoknya.. Kan lo smua pada tau,kebanyakan yang skolah disini pada kaya.. Apalagi anak-anak yang masuk ekskul Cheers.. iya kan?" Mello.. Membuka aib-kah ia?

"Ah! Bener juga lo,Mel..! Emang bener-bener jenius lo! Gak salah w ngefans ama lo dah ah..! Lope lope!!" Sasori mulai ngerayu..

"Shut Up,Sasori..!" Matt ama Mello kompakan

"Okeh.." Sasori kicep (lagi)..

"Yaudah.. Ada saran atau tambahan lagi gak buat program kerja OSIS kita?" Mello melontarkan pertanyaan penutup.

"…"

"…"

"Yap! Klo gk ada,w akhirin aja rapat hari ini.. Minggu depan,kita akan mulai bikin proposal buat acara yang tadi kita omongin.. Ngerti gk??"

"Iya… Kami mengerti,Ketua.." Koor jawab kompak.

"Yasudah.. Smuanya boleh balik ke kelas lagi.."

Kelas XII IPA 9 (kelas Mello)..

"L,masa semalem w mimpiin si Near.." Mello mulai curhat.

"Hah..? Serius..?!" L sontak terkejut.. *cailaah!*

"Yaiyalah w serius…! Masa d'Masiv…!!!?" Mello sewot..

"Kagak.. W kira,lo ST 12.. Hahaha..! Lucu juga lo,Mel..! Lo masih ada prasaan kali ama Near.. Eh Mello,w tau kalo lo tuh belon bisa ngelupain Near.. Dimana-mana,First Love itu susah ilang.." L mulai pinter.

"Ah,sotoy lo.. Tp,emank bener kata lo. W blom bisa ngelupain Near,walaupun w udah punya si Matt. Mungkin,dia udah punya pacar bule kali ya..?"

"Ah,elo Mel.. Negative thinking aja lo.. Mungkin aja dia juga gak bisa ngelupain lo.. Kayaknya,lo juga first love-nya Near deh.."

"Emang iya? W gk pernah tau tuh.."

"Itu karna si Near gak pernah bilang sama lo tentang perasaannya,bodoh.."

"Gitu ya.. Tapi kan --.."

"MELLO….!!!" Suara menggelegar itu.. Menyiksa telinga orang-orang yang mendengarnya..

"BANGOR LO BOCAH BIADAB….!!!" L ama Mello emang ganas tenan..

"Ne? Ampun… Tobi minta maap.." menyesal… Aaah.. malangnya nasib Tobi..

"Ngapain lo kesini?" Mello asking to Tobi..

"Bgini… Ingin memberitahu saja.. Kalau hari ini kita smua gak belajar…" Tobi udah kayak tukang Koran pagi yang biasa lewat di depan rumah gwah..

"…"

"…"

Mello ama L ngeliatin Tobi dgn tampang Beler..

"Kok diem?"

"So…..!? Penting gitu ngasih tauk kita…? Kan di ruang OSIS kita juga udah nanya,STUPID…!!" Mello,beringas.. L,tengil minta ampun..

"Hadooh.. Lupa inyong..! Biasa,ingatan jangka pendek…" Tobi melakukan pengakuan dosa.

"Dasar anak edan..!"

**TBC 'n DI Ripiuw loh Chappu 1-nya... XD**

Apa yang akan Mello dan L lakukan terhadap Tobi?? Apakah seperti Ryan 'jombang' ,memutilasinya..??

Dan apakah Mello benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan First Love-nya...?

Tunggu Chappu 2-nya...


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thanks to : Sasarai Hiragi, Uchiha Yuki-chan, lovely lucifer, Chatryne Bhrysaisz, Crazy Person, dan semua yang udah baca dan ngeriview Fict gue..

Reviewer.. Sankyuu atas sgala pujian, kritik dan sarannya.. Smua ini membangun saya untuk menjadi Author yang lebih bagus lagi.. *ember, ember.. Gue jual ember buat muntah neh..* XD

**My First Love**

Episode sebelumnya.. Detik-detik terakhir kematian Tobi..

(( "MELLO….!!!" Suara menggelegar itu.. Menyiksa telinga orang-orang yang mendengarnya..

"BANGOR LO BOCAH BIADAB….!!!" L ama Mello emang ganas tenan..

"Ne? Ampun… Tobi minta maap.." menyesal… Aaah.. malangnya nasib Tobi..

"Ngapain lo kesini?" Mello asking to Tobi..

"Bgini… Ingin memberitahu saja.. Kalau hari ini kita smua gak belajar…" Tobi udah kayak tukang Koran pagi yang biasa lewat di depan rumah gwah..

"…"

"…"

Mello ama L ngeliatin Tobi dgn tampang Beler..

"Kok diem?"

"So…..!? Penting gitu ngasih tauk kita…? Kan di ruang OSIS kita juga udah nanya,STUPID…!!" Mello,beringas.. L,tengil minta ampun..

"Hadooh.. Lupa inyong..! Biasa,ingatan jangka pendek…" Tobi melakukan pengakuan dosa.

"Dasar anak edan..!" ))

"Mello, enaknya kita apain ni anak ingus ..? Kayaknya seh yang enak, KITA TEBAS AJA PALANYA…!! Menurut lo, Mel..?" sepertinya L udah kerasukan arwah penjagal ayam yang biasa bekerja di McD ( Mek Donal)

"Jangan ah.. Kesian gwah.. Yang ringan-ringan aja lah.." walaupun Mello bilang begitu, ekspresi wajahnya tetep aja cabul..

"Nyaah~ .. Makasih Mello-san.. Tobi senang.." Tobi sepertinya tidak sadar akan sesuatu.. Malangnya..

"Ah.. Gak perlu berterima kasih lah.. Kita kan temen.. Nghh, L.. Gimana kalok Tobi kita TELANJANGIN aja…!! Kan seru tuh..!! Terus kita suruh Tobi lari-lari di tengah lapangan sambil nyanyi lagunya Trio Macan yang liriknya 'Bang, eSeMeS siapa ini bang? Bang, pesannya pakek sayang-sayang' gimana L..?" Mello memang penipu laknat..!

"Hahahahaha….! Gue setuju…! Sedelapan malah..! Gimana, Tob..? Hukumannya udah dikurangin ama Mello tuh.. Cepetan sini, gue pretelin seragam lo…"

"…"

"…"

"DASAR TEMEN BIADAB...!!!! NAJJIISS LO BERDUA…!!!" Tobi langsung ngibrit tak tentu arah.. Nabrak tong sampah, kepleset air pipis *kok bisa?* , dll..

"Hahahahahahohohohohihihihihehehehe……!!!!! Mamam itu..!" Mello ama L ketawa beringas, puas akan perlakuan mereka terhadap Tobi yang mukanya aja gak jelas..

"Balik ke problem gue.. L, gimana nih.. Aneh banget kan gue mimpiin Near.. Kayaknya, gue masih punya feeling sama Near deh.. Gue juga kangen banget sama Near.." Mello bagaikan pasien dari seorang Psikolog aja yak..

"Udah dibilangin, masih aja nanya.. Tambeng lo… Mel, First Love itu susah ilang, curut..! Wajar kalo lo mimpiin Near lagi.."

"Iye, iye…! Tapi jangan pakek kata-kata curut donk.."

"Yak.. Maap atuh.. Gue juga berfikir, kalo Near kayaknya udah punya bokin.."

"Elu mah.. bikin orang frustasi.. Harusnya lo bikin gue semangat kek, bergairah kek, apa kek gitu.. Dasar temen gak guna.."

"Satu hal yang harus lo tau.. Jangan ngomong soal bergairah donk.. Gue jadi horny neh.."

"Buset.. Bisa bokep juga lo.. Gue kira Cuma Pein aja yang bisa horny.."

"Smua orang bisa horny, Mel.. Lho!? Knapa kita jadi ngomongin tentang Horny sih..? Gara-gara lo neh.. Gue jadi bokep..!"

"Siapa suruh horny gara-gara nge-denger kata-kata bergairah doank..! Elunya aja yang LEBAY.. Udahlah.. gue pengen ke kantin.. ikut gak lo?"

"Kalo gratis, gue mau ikut.." L ternyata kagak mao rugi juga yak..

"Iye, iye.. Ntar gue yang bayarin..! Buru ah.. Lelet lo, kayak penganten sunat..!"

Kantin Sekolah

"ANJRIT…!!! Apa-apaan lo, L..!? Ini.. ini.. Lo yang makan smuah..?! Banyak bener…!" Mello histeris.. Apa yang terjadi, sodara-sodara..?

"Hehe.. Anu, Mel.. Gue lapar banget… Jadinya, gue beli ini semua deh.." L cengar-cengir tanpa dosa.

"Apa aja yang lo beli???? Ya Oloh.."

"Hari ini, gue lagi gak bersemangat makan makanan manis.. jadi, gue beli ini.. Ada mie ayam, bakso campur, batagor, somay, kebab, nasi goreng, dan bihun siram kuah.. " L katawa-ketiwi.. Mello nganga lebay..

Mello dalem ati : 'Glek, Masya Allah.. si L makannya banyak bener.. Gak pernah makan 2 taon apa ne orang..?'

"Mel, lo kenapa, tah? Lo mau kan bayarin ini semua?" Ngarep bener si L..

"Iye, iye.. gue bayarin.. Eh, gue juga laper ini.. Pesenin gue mie goreng gih. Minumnya es the manis aja.. Sekalian dibayar ni semua.. sono.."

"Ayayay kapten..! Akan segera saya laksanakan..!"

Habis itu, L langsung ngibrit, kayak anak punk rock jalanan dikejar kantip.. Tinggal Mello sendiri nungguin L bawain makanan yang Mello pesen.

'Besok gue harus bawa bahan buat praktek fisika. Besoknya gue harus bikin makalah IPS. Besoknya lagi gue harus presentasi Matematika. Buset dah.. Banyak amat yak tugas gue? Mana minggu depan harus udah ada rancangan Proposal buat Pensi lagi..! Masya Allah.. Dosa ape gue..? –'

"Loh? Gak makan? Kok malah diem aja.. Kenapa?"

Sapaan hangat itu.. Mello hafal sekali suara orang yang manyapanya.. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Eh, Matt.. Ah, lagi dipesenin sama L.. Lo juga gak makan.. Kenapa?"

"Baru aja selesai makan.. Terus aku ngeliat kamu disini. Ya udah, aku kesini aja.."

"Oooh.. Udah makan.. Alaaah.. Si L lama bener.. Die kagak tau, perut gue udah konser..! –"

Gak lama kemudian..

"Mello.. Maap.. Lama yak? Eh, ada Matt toh disini.. Wah gue bakalan ganggu neh.. –"

"Ah, gapapa kok L.. Makan disini aja.." Matt emang baek dah ah.. XD

"Bener neh gapapa? Yaudah.. Mel, nih kembaliannya.. 7500 rupiah.. Tapi, kata abangnya recehan semua.. Kagak napa kan yak?" logatnya udah kayak kasir ndeso di Hypermart..

"iye.. Terserah dah.. Bay dhe wey, lo kuat apah ngabisin makanan se-bejibun ntuh?"

"Lah.. Kagak napa.. Lo gak tao seh.. gwa kalo udah laper, apa aja dimakanin.. Ampe ban serep punya Light gwa yang ngembat.. hehe…"

"Dasar kebo perut gentong..!" Mello udah ahli banget kalo ngeledek orang..

"Udah ah.. lo kagak makan-makan jadinya.. Kalo gak dimakan mendingan buat gwah.. :D " L entah kenapa jadi perut kadut kayak gini.. XD

"Beh..! LO ENAK, GUE ENEK..! Udah.. gue mau makan dulu.. Matt, mau makan lagi gak..?"

"Gak ah.. aku bukan L.. Yang doyan ngembat makanan orang.. XP "

"Hahahahahahahaha…..!! Bagus Matt.. Lo makin keren aja…! Lope dah ah..!"

"Sembrono lo, Matt..!!" L kecewa..

"Mel.. Kekenyangan gue.." L ngelapor ke Mello sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya yang buncit.

"Salah sendiri makan satu truk kayak gitu..!" Mello biadab banget..

Teng tong teng tong.. tong teng teng tong.. teng tong teng tong.. tong teng teng tong.. (ini suara bel sekolah.. bukan suara perutnya L..) XB

"Loh? Kok udah pulang ya?" Matt bingung, Mello bengong..

"Lo lupa? Kan hari ini guru pada rapat.. jadi kita pulangnya cepet.." L pinter ternyata..

"Pulang…??? Yeeeeee….!!!! Pulaaaang…..!!!!" Mello langsung ngibrit. Tanpa memperdulikan Matt dan L..

"Matt, itu pacar lo?" L nanya. Persis orang begok..

Matt Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk kepala ala guguk..

4 Minggu selanjutnya… Sehari sebelum Pensi…

"Asheek.. Proposal, kelar.. Disetujuin ma kepala sekolah, udah.. Properti pensi, siap! Tinggal besok dilaksanain tu pensi.. hahaha… kelar semua..!!" Mello menanggapi keberhasilannya. Bangga.. Predikatnya sebagai ketua OSIS terbaik menurut kepala sekolah dan guru-guru pasti akan selalu diingat sepanjang masa, pikirnya.. *Mello lebay!*

"Mello, kita mau ngomong sama lo bentar neh.." Pein sama gerombolannya udah kayak mau malakin Mello..

"Eh, Pein.. Ada apaan?"

"Mmmh.. Gini.. Gue sama anak-anak OSIS geng akatsuki kan bikin band, boleh manggung buat besok gak?"

"Hah? Band? Emang nama band kita apaan?"

"Namanya BOKER…"

"…"

"…"

"Bo-boker..? Namanya kok bikin gue ilfil seh?"

"Tenang, Mel.. Tenang.. Jangan shock dulu.. BOKER itu ada singkatannya.. BOKER = (B)and (O)sis (KER)en.. Hahaha…"

"Masa oloh.. Iya dah.. Boleh-boleh aja.. Biar gue yang urus nanti.."

"Okeh deh, Mel.. Tengkyu yak.. Yaudah, gue ma personil BOKER mau capcus dulu.. Ja.."

"Dasar anak aneh.. Pake BOKER segala lagi.. Haha.. –"

"Mello.." L nongol tiba-tiba..

"Oi.. Ada apaan lagi lo? Jangan ampe lo bilang mau manggung buat besok dengan nama band aneh.."

"Hah..? Nama band aneh? Lo kenapa seh?"

"Kagak napa.. Cuma tadi, Pein sama geng akatsuki-nya bikin band.. Terus mereka mau manggung besok.. Buset! Nama band-nya aneh bener..!"

"Emang nama band-nya apaan..? Segitu anehnya.."

"BOKER.. Itu nama band-nya.."

"Uapaah…!? BOKER….!? Ilfil gue.."

"Makanya.. Eh, lo tadi mau ngomong apaan?" Mello penasaran..

"Emm.. Gue udah nyuruh 1 orang yang special buat dateng ke pensi besok.. Siap-siap aja lo.."

"Mank siapa? Afgan? Wuaaah.. Gue ngefans banget sama Afgan..!! (nyebar aib sang author neh..)"

"Afgan.. Lo kira si author apah.. Ngefans banget sama Afgan.."

"Ya kali gitu lo ngundang Afgan.. Ntar kalo lo ngundang Afgan, gue bakalan nyanyi Bukan Cinta Biasa… Hahaha.. Eh, orang special-nya siapa?"

"Ada aja.. Besok, lo pasti bakalan tau deh.."

"P.E.L.I.T…..!!!!"

Keesokan Harinya

Pensi. Jam 04.00 pm

"Waah… Spektakuler banget ni acara.. Mel, gue kira gak akan seheboh ini.." Misa kagum..

"Ya.. Ini berkat Tuhan *walah..* dan semua pihak yang udah ngebantu kita.." Mello sok tempe..

"iya ya.. Eh, pensi kelar jam berapa?"

"Kira-kira jam 7-an lah.."

"Ow.. eh Melo, katanya band OSIS kita tampil ya?"

"iya.."

"aduuu.. ojan… malu-maluin aja tu si Pein anak bokep..!" Misa SWT.

Setelah sekitar dua setengah jam acara pensi berlangsung, L dengan LEBAY-nya memanggil Mello yang lagi enak jingkrak-jingkrakan ala punkers bersama Matt dan kawan-kawan..

"Mello.. Bisa ikut gue bentar gak?" L ngomong sama Mello dengan raut muka sedih-sedih gitu..

"Hah? Emank mau ke mana?" Mello mulai aneh..

"Udah.. ikut gue aja dulu.."

Akhirnya Mello dan Matt, mengikuti L.. L membawanya ke dekat pintu gerbang sekolah..

Disanalah.. Terlihat seorang laki-laki muda dengan rambut putih pendek dan ikalnya, Near.. Terlihat sedang menunggu, dengan bersender ke tembok sekolah sembari menundukan wajahnya..

Mello mengerenyitkan keningnya.. Heran dan tak percaya.. 'Apa yang sebenarya terjadi?' pikirnya..

"Matt, maaf ya.. Gue udah bawa dia kesini.." L berbisik ke telinga Matt..

"Ya.. gapapa.. ini.. demi Mello juga kan?" walaupun Matt berkata demikian, tetap saja ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan cemburunya..

Mello tetap tak bicara sedikitpun.. Tetap memandang Near, yang juga sedang memandang dengan senyuman tulusnya..

"Mello.. Hampiri dia.. Aku tahu, kau sangat sayang padanya.. Tunjukan rasa sayangmu kepadanya.." Matt mengatakannya.. Hal itu..

"a-apa kau bilang..? ta-tapi..—" Mello tiba-tiba menjadi gagap..

"Sudahlah Mello.. Aku tak apa-apa.. sekarang hampiri dia.. dia sudah datang kesini, tapi kau membiarkannya? Jangan seperti itu.. Aku akan menunggu disini.. Ayo.. Sekarang dekati Near.."

Akhirnya. Mello-pun menghampiri Near..

"Kau.. Kenapa kesini?" Mello bertanya kepada Near. Sambil menahan tangisnya..

"Aku hanya ingin.. Minta maaf.. Kuakui, aku sudah lama menyimpan perasaan yang sama denganmu.. Tapi, aku tak pernah mau untuk menyatakannya.. Bodohnya aku.. Aku mencintaimu, tapi.. A-aku minta maaf, Mello.."

Setelah itu, Near memeluk Mello dengan hangatnya.. Matt hanya bisa memalingkan pandangannya..

"Kumohon, maafkan aku.. Dan.. Terima kasih atas semuanya.. Kau membuatku mengerti, apa yang dimaksud dengan sayang dan cinta.."

Near-pun melepaskan pelukannya.. Mello hanya bisa diam, dan mamandang Near dengan tatapan tak percaya..

"Aku tak tahu lagi.. apa yang harus kukatakan padamu.. tapi, aku tak sanggup melihat Matt memalingkan wajahnya seperti itu.. Aku tahu sebenarnya Matt dengan berat hati mengatakan kalau aku harus mengahampirimu.. Aku ingin tanya satu hal terakhir untukmu.. Apa kau akan kembali pulang dan menetap di Amerika?" Mello sangat lain hari ini..

"Ya.. Aku akan menetap disana.."

"Baiklah.. Sekarang aku sudah lega karena kau sudah datang dan mengungkapkan semuanya.. Terima kasih karena sudah mau meluangkan waktumu.."

"Aku tahu, kau ingin aku secepatnya pergi. Karena kau tidak tega melihat Matt cemburu seperti itu.. iya kan? Baiklah.. aku mengerti.. Tolong jaga baik-baik hubunganmu dengan Matt.. Dan asal kau tahu.." Near mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Mello dan berbisik "…You are my First Love.. I can't forget all about you.. Forever.."

Setelah itu, Near memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang paling tulus sembari melambaikan tangan dan melangkah meninggalkan Mello dan yang lainnya..

'maaf Near.. aku mamang mencintaimu.. Tapi aku lebih mencintai Matt.. Aku tak akan menghianati Matt… Selamanya..'

"Mau lanjut gak neh jingkrak-jingkrakannya?" Matt menghampiri Mello..

"lo gak apa-apa kan?" Mello khawatir

"iya.. gak apa-apa.. masuk ke sekolah lagi yuk.. pensinya kan belum selesai.."

"Ayo deh.."

**-FIN-**

Walahh… Semakin gendeng aja ni cerita.. hahaha…!

Yaudah deeh.. gue tunggu review-nya yaaa…. 


End file.
